Don't Trust Anyone
by itslinadarling
Summary: Samantha loves her brothers. They're everything to her. But when she gets a new boyfriend, she hopes that she can trust someone other than Hunter and Blake. She soon realizes that she can't. Her brothers are the only ones she can trust.


_AN: Hey guys! I realize I haven't updated my other story, What Friends Are For, in a long time. I got kind of a writer's block with that one, but in the meantime I came up with something else. It's probably going to be only 2 or 3 chapters, but hey! It's better than nothing. :)_

_Samantha is Hunter and Blake's younger sister. She's one year younger than Blake. And she was also adopted by the Bradley parents. Hope you like her._

_Please leave a review if you have time. I just wanna make sure my writing hasn't sucked recently. XD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"How could you do this to me? You know how much I love you. You've always known, Matt." Samantha turned towards the door, ready to leave. Before she could take more than three steps, Matt grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"You might love me, but you had to know towards the end I didn't feel the same way. Come on, Sam. You really think I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life?" Matt said. "I get bored easily. You know that. You got boring, so I found somebody else. Is it that hard to understand?" For Samantha, it was. She knew Matt wasn't the kind of guy who wanted to settle down right away, she knew he was a known player, but that didn't stop her from going out with him. From the first time the kissed, she thought that he would change, for her…eventually. Hopefully. She thought she had finally convinced him that she was the one, that they were meant to be together. He was the first guy she ever trusted, besides her brothers. Her family didn't trust people easily, and it took a lot of effort on Sam's part to let him in. Her brothers had warned her. She should've listened.

Samantha looked down at her wrist, where Matt was still holding on to. "You're hurting me! Let go!" She tried to pull her wrist free, but his grip was tightening. "Matt, I swear, if you don't let me go, I'll kick your ass. You know what I can do."

"And you know what I can do. We go to the same school, remember? We're both ninjas, Sam. And you know I'm stronger than you."

Sam knew she could get some hits in, but overall, he was right. He was stronger. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. She decided to go for the one place that was sure to hurt. In one swift kick, Matt was letting go of her hand and kneeling on the floor, holding his groin in pain. Quickly, Sam moved towards the front door.

"Get back here bitch!" Samantha barely had enough time to register his voice before she felt a stinging sensation on the back of her head, and she was falling towards the floor. From then on, the world went black.

* * *

Hunter couldn't stop pacing. Samantha should've been back by now. She was never this late. _Something's wrong… I can feel it._

"Hunter, pacing isn't going to do anything." Blake, who was sitting on the couch, said to his older brother. Blake had been watching him pace for half an hour, and it was getting tiring.

"Sorry. I'm just worried." Hunter turned to face Blake, making eye contact with his brother. "I just think something's wrong, bro. This isn't like Sam."

"I know. Maybe she just lost track of time…." Even Blake didn't believe his own words.

"You know she doesn't do that. She's never late."

"I know… I was just trying to come up with a plausible reason she'd be late. I mean, sure, if she's 10 minutes late, that'd be fine. But she's almost an hour late. You're right, Hunter. Something's wrong." Blake trusted his sister. He really did. She knew wrong from right, and she was only a year younger than him. He and Hunter had taught her all she needed to know about the world. Their number one rule: Don't trust anyone. But ever since she had started dating this Matt guy, she had been getting more distant from her brothers. Blake didn't like that.

"That's it." Hunter said. "She's not answering her phone and she's an hour late. I don't care if she hates me, I'm going over there and I'm gonna drag her back here." Grabbing his car keys, Blake barely had time to follow him before Hunter was down the stairs of their place and out the door. Even though they lived at the Academy, Hunter still felt the need to own a car, for emergencies. Matt, on the other hand, didn't live at the Academy. When he and Blake were both in the car, Hunter sped toward Matt's apartment complex. Hunter pulled into a parking spot, jumped out of the car, and climbed the stairs to Matt's floor. Right before he got to the kid's door, Blake bumped into an old man who he assessed to be Matt's neighbor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm just in a hurry." Blake explained.

"Are you here to see the young man who lives next to me?" he asked.

"Umm. Yeah. He's home, isn't he?"

"Oh yes. I was just about to call the police. Maybe you can get them to be quiet."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hunter butted in, his voice getting louder. Why would the man have to call the cops?

"They've been yelling at each other for a while now. It stopped about 15 minutes ago, but it just started up again. These walls are paper thin. It sounded like someone threw something over there…something like that. It doesn't sound like they're getting along. I'm actually worried about the girl he's with. That's why I was going to call 911," the old man explained.

Hunter couldn't take it anymore. If his sister was in trouble, nothing would stop him from kicking Matt's door down and beating the shit out of him. And that's what he planned on doing. Blake suggested that they knock, but Hunter shot that idea down. He had waited long enough. Trying the door handle, he found out that the door was locked. Hunter turned towards Blake and nodded.

Realizing the old man was still standing next to them, Blake told him it was okay and they'd solve the problem. When the man retreated back into his own apartment, Blake looked at Hunter. They both nodded. Hunter kicked the door in with force that his brother didn't even know he had. What they both saw next would be burned into their memories forever.

Samantha, lying on the ground underneath her boyfriend, bleeding and crying. Matt had looked up at them when the door opened, and now his eyes were wide with fear. He knew that the Bradley brothers were a force to be reckoned with. And he knew he was in for trouble.

"What the_ fuck_ do you thing you're doing?" Hunter spat out, his voice laced with venom. Before Matt had the chance to respond, Hunter was running towards him. Hunter clocked him right in the face, causing the teenager to fall down. "You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you." And he meant it. "Blake, check on Sam. Now."

Hurriedly, Blake made his way over to his sister, crouching down beside her. Brushing her hair out of her face, Blake saw that she had one long cut running from temple to the middle of her cheek. He flinched. "Sammy? Are you okay?" Well. That was a stupid question. When she looked up at him, all he saw in her eyes was fear. He didn't think she even realized what had happened. She didn't comprehend that her brothers were there and she was safe. "Hey, look at me. You're alright. Me and Hunter are here. You're okay now. He's not gonna hurt you anymore."

"Blake?" Sam muttered. When she finally was able to focus, Blake found himself holding his crying little sister. "I'm sorry… I didn't know… I just…"

"Hey, hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. Don't apologize." He found himself rubbing circles on her back. That's how he and Hunter often comforted her. It helped her calm down.

"Blake!"

Hunter's voice startled Blake. He had forgotten his older brother was in the room with him. Blake turned and looked over to wear his brother was standing over Matt, who was cradling his stomach in pain. It also looked like his nose was broken. Good. He deserved it.

"Get Sam down to the car. I'll be right there." With that, Hunter turned back towards the thing that had hurt his sister.

Blake didn't even bother asking Sam if she felt like she could walk. He picked her up bridal style and made his was towards the door. He didn't look back at his brother. He trusted Hunter with what he was doing. He knew that Hunter wouldn't actually kill the kid. Well, he hoped he wouldn't. _Shit. I really don't feel like dealing with that. Hunter, please don't kill him._

When Hunter was sure Sam and Blake were out of the small apartment, he knelt down next to Matt. He made sure the kid was looking at him before he began. "Listen to me you sonuvabitch. If you ever, _ever_ come near my sister again, I will kill you. I promise. You're lucky I decided that you weren't worth my time. Next time, you won't be so lucky. If I ever even see you again, there's nothing stopping me from beating you until you have nothing else to beat. You understand?" Getting a nod from Matt, Hunter stood up, wiped his hands off, and started walking away from the mess that was behind him. On his way out, Hunter spotted his sister's cell phone lying on the kitchen counter and grabbed it, knowing that she would need it. Hunter then walked out into the night, eager to see if his baby sister was okay, and eager to tell her that nobody would ever hurt her like that ever again.


End file.
